


Maybe I'm Waking Up Today

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: A quick add-on to my previous fic in this series.Theo wakes up the morning after the fight, not knowing where he stands with the hot-headed werewolf he's recently become an anchor for.  He's not sure he cares, as long as it involves more mornings like this one.Heavily inspired by Jaymes Young's "I'll Be Good"





	Maybe I'm Waking Up Today

**Author's Note:**

> "My past has tasted bitter  
> For years now  
> So I wield an iron fist  
> Grace is just weakness  
> Or so I've been told  
> I've been cold, I've been merciless  
> But the blood on my hands scares me to death"
> 
> -I'll Be Good, by Jaymes Young

Theo sat up in bed against the headboard in the Geyer's guest room. He watched the clock on the beside table click to the next minute.

His tired gaze shifted.  The boy beside him stirred and dragged the covers over his head to protect his eyes from the late-morning sun, but continued to snore softly.

Theo vaguely recalled Liam getting in bed with him an hour or so after he had passed out face down on top of the covers.  He barely remembered climbing the stairs and being steered to the guest room before face-planting in exhaustion.

Liam had woken him when he'd gently pried his sneakers off.

He remembers waking up enough to pull his jeans off and slide under the covers.

He remembers looking up at a freshly showered Liam, standing at the edge of the bed in sweats, whispering, "Do you mind? I don't really feel like being alone."

He remembers sliding over to the opposite edge of the bed and pulling back the covers in invitation.

Then he doesn't remember anything at all.

Theo gently maneuvered himself out of the covers and got out of bed, careful not to wake Liam. He walked to the large bookcase he'd been eyeing since he woke a few minutes ago. He ran his hand along the spines as he perused the top shelf for something to pass the time.

He settled on a favorite of his he hadn't read in a couple years, and turned to get back in bed.

Liam's bare feet were sticking out of the covers, since he had pulled them firmly over his head. Theo smiled, then frowned at the warm feeling in this chest the sight had caused.

He rolled his eyes at himself. 'They're just Liam's disgusting, smelly feet.' He thought to himself and climbed back into bed. He opened up Salinger's _Nine Stories_ and was about to start "Just Before the War with the Eskimos" when Liam groaned from under the covers, then pulled them down a bit to squint up at him.

"I thought you were going to sleep for a day." Liam accused, voice raspy with sleep. "It hasn't even been 8 hours."

"Must not be used to sleeping that well."

Theo looked down to his book in an effort to rid himself of the thoughts that Liam's sleepy face was putting in his mind. Thoughts of domesticity. Thoughts of waking up like this every morning. Thoughts of cooking a real breakfast and having someone to share it with. Thoughts of skipping breakfast altogether to just stay in bed.

Thoughts of love.

"How long has it been since you slept in a bed." Liam broke through his wistful thoughts.

"It's not that." Theo put down his book on the bedside table and scrubbed his hands across his face. "It's that I haven't gone to sleep feeling this safe in... years." Theo looked at the younger werewolf with a sad smile.

Liam mirrored his smile and sighed.

"I can't believe we actually won."  Liam threw the covers off his torso and ran his hands through his hair.  "I can't believe it's actually over."

"For now."  Theo cut in, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips.

"For now."  Liam echoed, sitting up.

Theo watched the sinewy muscles in Liam's back move as he yawned and stretched.  He sluggishly climbed out of bed and pulled open the curtains, which were doing little to block out the sun in the first place.  He turned back around to address Theo then smirked, face reddening slightly as Theo did nothing to hide the fact that he was appreciating the view.

"You like bacon?"

Theo's stomach rumbled in answer, not a second later, causing both young men to crack up.

"You can keep reading, I'll go make something bacon-y."  Liam chuckled.

"Actually, is it cool if I shower?"  Theo smelled himself and made a face.

"Please.  You can use the en-suite in my room."  Liam laughed again, walking out to the hall to grab a towel and then coming back to toss it at Theo.  "I can smell you from here."

He ran out and down the hall as Theo launched off the bed, brandishing the towel like a whip.

 

****

 

Theo stood in front of the fogged-up mirror, hair damp, and towel around his waist.  He dragged a hand across the mirror.  The person he saw looking back at him wasn't the same one he saw a couple weeks ago.

Theo looked happy.  He didn't have a smile on his face, he just looked like he belonged there.  He looked comfortable.  At home.

He felt like he was home.

Theo was suddenly overcome with feelings he hadn't felt since he came back to Beacon Hills.

Pride.  Hope.  The desire to be good.

The mirror fogged over again in the still steamy bathroom.  He shook himself out of his thoughts as he exited out into Liam's room.

Theo noticed a pair of running shorts on the bed.  Along with the shorts, there was a sweatshirt that belonged to Theo, which he hadn't seen since lending it to Liam after the zoo incident.

He slipped on the clothes and hung his towel in Liam's bathroom.

He was surrounded by Liam's scent.

His soap, his detergent, his sweat.  Theo was tempted to climb into his bed as well, just to surround himself with it even more.

The smell of bacon and syrup pulled him toward the kitchen instead.

As Theo descended the stairs he could hear the sizzling of bacon and his stomach growled loudly again.  Liam turned from his place at the stove and chuckled once more.  He gave Theo a once over and smiled before turning back to the stove.

"Sit."  Liam chirped happily.  "I'll bring you some delicious home-made French toast."

"And bacon?" Theo teased and slid onto the barstool nearest to Liam.

"And bacon." Liam smirked at Theo over his shoulder.

"I don't understand how you're treating this like it's completely normal." Theo shook his head. He propped his elbows against the kitchen island's cool granite top and put his chin in his hands.  He studied Liam's bare shoulders as they tensed and flexed at the statement.

Liam turned around with a huge plate of French toast and placed it in the middle of the island.

"I'm not." Liam shrugged. He loaded up two plates with generous portions of eggs and bacon, placed one in front of Theo, one in front of himself, and then braced himself against his side of the island. He leaned forward slightly, making aggressive eye contact with the chimera across the counter. "I'm just trying to give us a nice, happy, carefree, gigantic breakfast before we fuck everything up, as usual, and start punching eachother."

Theo raised an eyebrow in amusement. He muttered, "fair enough," as Liam passed him some silverware.

 

****

 

Theo offered to do the dishes, and Liam bustled around the kitchen, putting things away.  Liam sang along softly to the alternative song coming from various speakers throughout the kitchen.

Something in Theo's chest clenched as he dried the dishes and listened to the beta sing mostly in-key.

About a minute into breakfast, Liam had startled Theo by saying, "Alexa, play X Ambassadors radio."  The room had filled with some radio-friendly tune, and Theo's eyes widened.  He went on an excitable rant about the Disney movie, "Smart House."  Both boys had bust out in uproarious laughter, and breakfast went on happily.

Theo smiled at the recent memory and at the situation he found himself in all morning, and he was once again overwhelmed by the domesticity of it all.  He placed the last dish in the sink and turned to find that Liam was sitting on the now-clean kitchen counter.

Theo took a deep breath and walked over to where Liam sat, hunched over as he scrolled through something on his tablet (probably itunes), sweatpant-clad legs hanging off the edge of the counter.

"Any requests?"  Liam prompted without looking up at him.  Theo moved to stand directly in front of the him and pried the tablet out of his hands gently, placing it on the counter.

"Yeah."  Theo breathed out.  Liam looked down at him, having a slight height advantage for once, brow furrowed in confusion.

Theo stepped the last bit closer, standing between the werewolf's knees, and leaned in, pressing his forehead to the younger boy's jaw.  He felt warmth seep through his entire body at the small, but intimate contact, and dragged his temple against the soft stubble across Liam's cheek.

"Just... before we talk..." Theo whispered, trying to focus on Liam's quickened heartbeat and heavy (but surprisingly steady) breathing, "Can I... I just want to know what it feels like.  Even if it's just once, I want to know.  Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know."  Liam whispered back, voice strained.

"Okay."  Theo's heart sank a little, but he didn't pull away.  He felt Liam hunch over a little more and drag his cheek along Theo's much rougher one, the coarse, comforting scratch of their scruff against the other's grounding each of them in a way they'd never allowed.

"I can't promise that this is what I want."  Liam pulled away just slightly so that he could look Theo in the eyes as he said it.  His face flickered between an expression of sympathy and fear, for Theo and himself, respectively.  "I can't promise that this will be something I'm ready to talk about at all, at least right way."

"I know."  Theo nodded, meeting his eyes with determination.

That's all it took for Liam to close the distance between them for the first time.

Theo sank into it willingly, eagerly, hoping with all he had that it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
